Trauma Team
:Six doctors, six specialties, one goal: To save lives. Trauma Team, released in Japan as Hospital.: 6 Doctors (HOSPITAL.: 6人の医師), is a game published by Atlus for the Wii. Despite many similarities and to the Trauma Center series, including the appearance of previously established characters, Atlus state that it is a separate project. Announced at E3 2009, it was subsequently released in 2010 in America and Japan. Similarly to Under the Knife 2, it was never released in Europe. The events of the game are told in the style of a Graphic novel, with character art in the style of Anime. The game features six episodic storylines focusing on six doctors specialising in varying medical fields: Maria Torres; a paramedic, Gabriel Cunningham; a diagnostician, Naomi Kimishima returns as a forensics expert, CR-S01; a general surgeon, Tomoe Tachibana; an endoscopic surgeon, and Hank Freebird; an orthopedic surgeon. Story The setting of this game presumably takes place in 2020 at Resurgam First Care, a large hospital in Portland, Maine. The main story progresses without many complications, as seemingly ordinary procedures are carried out, regular diseases are discovered, and ordinary cases are solved. 6 characters representing 6 different professions make up the game; CR-SO1, a prison inmate performing surgical operations to save lives in exchange for a reduced sentence; Maria Torres, an EMT who gives immediate aid to victims of incidents; Hank Freebird, an orthopedic surgeon; Tomoe Tachibana, the endoscopic member of a family of honored doctors; Gabriel Cunningham, a diagnostician gaining deductions from a computer assistant; and Naomi Kimishima, a now reformed forensic doctor solving crimes with a former friend. Over the course of the game's first half, unusual cases are found, like strange foci and moving bruises appearing in the patient. At the same time, Naomi's cases get more and more complex as the killers and victims become associated with the name "Rosalia". Once each profession's levels are completed, the second half of the game, "Patient Zero" is unlocked. The chaos begins one day with a woman coming out of a subway train, who suddenly collapses. This is when the Rosalia Virus begins to strike. Maria begins stabilizing patients at the stop. Gabriel is ordered to diagnose a patient by a government official, and finds it to be a form of viral hemorrhagic fever. Resurgam is soon flooded with patients, with operations already going underway, and almost nearly every place quarantined, including the prison where CR-S01 is. The prison was going to move the people to a new place, but CR-S01's guard collapses in front of him and he realizes that the virus has already spread to the prison. When he tells another guard nearby that the prison has already been infected, the panicking guard instead thinks that CR-S01 infected the guard with the disease. CR-S01 then escapes and goes to a nearby hospital to see how bad the situation is. While he was there, a man collapses. Maria later makes it to the hospital where she supports CR-S01 in the man's operation. After completing the operation, CR-S01 passes out. When he wakes up, he said that he regained his memories and remembers everything. As it turns out, his adoptive father and professor at the Cumberland College, Albert Sartre, was behind the incident. Albert was researching the virus that was supposed to wipe out illnesses but turned out to be too aggressive. According to CR-S01, they should be able to find a cure by cultivating blood from the host, his adopted sister and Maria's friend, Rosalia. Meanwhile, Tomoe notes that Chloe, Alyssa's cat, had some inflammations in her mouth, and began operating to extract the foreign objects. However, under the foreign objects, she discovers virus colonies that explode and form the same bruise caused by the Rosalia Virus. Then, Gabriel was ordered to deliver bones that the government thinks is connected to the virus to the hospital for Naomi to reconstruct, but when the officials say his landing will be "safe", he is dropped unexpectedly into a garbage container. When Naomi reassembles the bones, according to her, the victim died of the Rosalia Virus and the skeleton matches Albert's. With Rosalia's blood being the only hope to cure the Rosalia Virus, Maria and Naomi head to Mexico to find Rosalia's body, while the rest stay behind at Resurgam to treat the Rosalia victims flowing in. There, Naomi determined Rosalia's cause of death, and discovered that while her blood could not be used, the flowers around her had absorbed her blood and can be used to develop an antiserum. Also as it turns out, the truth of the virus is that Monarch Butterflies stored the absorbed blood in the flowers with the virus and during their migration pattern, their shedding scales spread the virus, which is why the quarantine didn't work. Back at Resurgam, Tomoe struggles to treat a patient infected with the Rosalia Virus, using a makeshift method to extract the virus colonies without causing them to burst. However, after treating the virus colony, several other unseen ones begin bursting and spreading the Rosalia bruise. Then, Maria arrives back at Resurgam with the newly developed antiserum, allowing for Tomoe to successfully treat the Rosalia Virus. Just when things seem to be fine, however, Naomi collapses. A diagnosis reveals that she too had been infected with the Rosalia Virus, and it mutated with her genetic disease to become the Twisted Rosalia. With some advice from Derek Stiles, the final battle begins as the Twisted Rosalia is treated within Naomi's heart by CR-S01. After a successful operation, Naomi regains consciousness, and Tomoe reveals that the genetic disease afflicting Naomi had also been cured with the Rosalia Virus, allowing for her to continue looking after Alyssa. The other doctors had returned to their previous lives - Maria continues to argue with the paramedics; Hank had become close friends with his former patient, Claire, along with resuming his superhero identity; Gabriel continues his work as usual with as much frustration from RONI; and CR-S01 was returned to prison, but still gets called upon to perform surgeries across the country, as his release requirements were changed. At the end of the credits, Gabriel is seen on the roof. He then thanks the player for their hard work across the entire game. The camera pans up to the sky and a message is shown, telling the player that they are, truly, the seventh member of the Trauma Team. Fields Trauma Team offers six different medical fields, each offering it's own specific gameplay style: *'Surgery:' While the gameplay is mostly identical from the surgery in previous Trauma Center games, some tweaks have been made. As well as a larger variation in treatment procedures, the player is often given more indicators and guidance on how to proceed with treatment. *'Endoscopy:' With the assistance of a radar, the player must navigate difficult-to-reach areas of the body with an endoscopic tube in order to treat affected areas. These operations feature many new tools exclusive to the endoscope. *'Orthopedics:' Surgery focusing on the skeletal system, including the spine. The importance of precision is emphasised, with the player being allowed only a finite number of mistakes during the operation. *'Forensics:' The player must collect evidence from a crime scene and pay attention to certain details in order to deduce a victim's cause of death. *'First Response:' Dealing with multiple casualties at the scene of an incident, the player must stabilise patients for transport while ensuring others remain in good condition. The tools used differ greatly from other gameplay modes, due to the nature of the on-site location. The death of a patient will not end in immediate failure of the operation, however there is a limit to how many patients can die before the level ends. *'Diagnosis:' Using a combination of an interview, an examination, observing behaviour, and analysis of a variety of test results, the player must reach a diagnosis of a patient by studying their symptoms. Characters Playable *'CR-S01:' The general surgeon. A former death row inmate sent to prison for his involvement in a biological terror attack, he was offered a chance to decrease his sentence by performing surgery at Resurgam. Suffering from amnesia, he cannot recall his identity, nor the incident he was involved in, but still possesses keen medical skills. *'Naomi Kimishima:' The forensic medical examiner, and a returning character from Second Opinion. A brilliant surgeon whose successful career ended when she was diagnosed with an incurable genetic disease. Her mind remains sharp, so she was hired by the FBI to solve a series of murder cases while working at the Cumberland Institute of Forensic Medicine. *'Maria Torres:' The first response doctor. One known to react or overreact quickly in situations, she can lose her temper easily, but shows exceptional skills in handling emergency medical situations. *'Hank Freebird:' The orthopedic surgeon. A former member of the U.S. Army with a secret identity, who patrols the streets under the guise of Captain Eagle, when not working as a doctor. *'Gabriel Cunningham:' The diagnostician. An intelligent but sarcastic doctor, he analyses symptoms in order to diagnose patients with the assistance of RONI, an artificial intelligent robot. *'Tomoe Tachibana:' The endoscopic surgeon. Daughter of the wealthy Tachibana clan, Tomoe left Japan after dishonoring and severing ties with her family, seeking independence and her own path of honor. Other *'Navel' (also known as "Little Guy"), Kimishima's assistant in the investigation of crimes. He and her share a secretive past that they both agreed to never speak of again. *'Alyssa Breslin' - Naomi's neighbor, and by the end of the game, her adopted daughter. She is a playful little girl, but her proximity to Naomi costs her towards the end of her story. *'Hanzou Kanadamaru' - The butler and guard of Tomoe, always seen at her side. *'Albert Sartre' - The adopter father of both Rosalia Rossellini and CR-S01. His over-ambition in the search of a highly curative drug had him create the game's catalyst. *'Rosalia Rossellini' - The catalytic character of the game's story, Rosalia was the natural host of the Rosalia Virus. *Esha Patel - Surgeon Gameplay and Features Unlike the previous several games in the series, Trauma Team removes the timer for most of the operations, allowing for the player to concentrate mainly on the operation and the patient's vitals itself. However, some operations still reward the player if they complete it fast enough, and the operation clear time is also a major contributor to the final score and rank. Each doctor has their own chapter in the game, all of which run within the same timeline. It would not be surprising to see some familiar patients or conditions between chapters. Once all 6 chapters are completed, the final chapter is unlocked, where the specialties of all 6 doctors are rolled together in the final scenario as they take on an unknown disease. Surgery, First Response and Endoscopy all use a vitals system, where a drop to 0 in them will fail the level (or in First Response, lose the patient, something that both negatively impacts the score and can cause a failure if done too many times). Forensics and Diagnosis use a heart system; every mistake costs half or all (respectively) of one of 5 hearts, and losing all 5 hearts ends the level (but since the levels are longer than the other professions, there are save points). Unique amongst the 4 surgical professions, Orthopedics uses a heart-based system; making a mistake costs half a heart (that which there are 5 of), so making 10 mistakes ends the level. Difficulty levels are slightly different, too. The Easy and Normal difficulties are relabelled Intern and Resident respectively. After completing the game, a new difficulty - Specialist - is unlocked, and has a difficulty level corresponding to somewhere between the Hard and Extreme difficulty. The XS rank is only obtainable on Specialist. The Intern difficulty level will allow the player to restart from where they failed if they fail, and the non-surgical professions (Diagnosis and Forensics) are not changable at all by difficulty. Scoring is not elaborated on. However, adding a degree of easiness to the game, the Special bonuses are revealed to the player regardless of whether they acquire them or not. Cools, Goods and Bads are all counted, and along with the Special bonuses acquired and clear time of the operation, they add up to determine the final score and the player's rank. After completing the game, the player also unlocks bonus audio scenarios for each character, along with the Doctor Medals that can be gained by achieving several difficult tasks. Gallery Trauma Team cover.jpg|US box art Trauma Team (JP).jpg|JP box art Audio Extras After finishing the game, audio-only bonus scenarios are unlocked, and can be viewed by selecting the "Extra" button in the episode selection menu. * CR-S01: Practicing his smile. * Maria: That girl never changes. * Hank: Working on his Captain Eagle costume. * Tomoe: Tries to keep her combat skills sharp. * Gabriel: Computers can't do everything. * Naomi: It's hard work being an examiner and guardian. * Butterfly: One of the last moments between Albert and Rosalia. External Links *Official NA website *Official JP website *Behind the scenes look Category:Trauma Team Category:Games